Revenge makes people crazy
by razorblade-tears
Summary: During Christmas break Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman disappear along with their family, which leaves the glee club wondering where their missing members are.  Eventual Faberry/ puck/Mercedes side Brittana. Puckleberry friendship with slight pezberry
1. Just a normal christmas break

Revenge makes people crazy

During Christmas break Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman disappear along with their family, which leaves the glee club wondering where their missing members are. Eventual Faberry/ puck/Mercedes side Brittana. Puckleberry friendship with slight pezberry friendship. Would be great if you guys let me know what you think love/hate or anything in between. Sorry about bad grammar or spelling.

Thanks.

**Just a normal Christmas break**

Three days into Christmas break and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was sitting comfortably in the Berry's living room shouting at Rachel to hurry up, which to most people who know Puck would find incredibly odd as the two Jews rarely interact at school as they are at completely different ends of the social pyramid, they do however attend the same glee club so are occasionally seen talking but nothing that would explain this leave of comfort. What no one at school knows is that the two may as well be siblings due to how close not only they are but their families also. Puck was interrupted from his complaining as his phone beeped with a message alert.

**From Satan: **_you still bringing the shit to snooze fest 2moz? Cos if not imma beat ur arse_

Puck chuckled at the Latina's message that was so typically Santana but he quickly replied to the fiery girl so keep her happy

**From Puck:** _yea course how else will we get through it, calm ur tits will ya._

**From Satan: **_FUCK U _

Was the reply from the girl which mad Puck laugh and put his phone away to prevent upsetting the girl anymore.

"Hey, here is your drink" said Rachel as she walked through the door with to huge glasses of coke (diet of course) and plopped down on the couch next to him and placed her feet of the coffee table completely relaxed.

"So who was texting you this time, another hot cheerleader?" Rachel asked with a teasing tone and suggestive twitch of the eyebrow, causing Puck to laugh at her antics before picking up his controller again, causing Rachel to do so also

"Sorta, was Satan asking if I was bring the booze to spike the punch at the geek party with shue tomorrow is all. So are you ready to kick some zombie arse?" Puck asked after answering her question the girl nodded her head with a smirk that mirrored his own and so the intense zombie bashing session got underway. Sometime later Leroy Berry walked into the room only for his ears to be meet with '_take that you zombie scum'_ from his daughter and _'fuck you arsehole' _from the boy he considered a son, while frowning the language it was a regular occurrence when such games where played he watched as the tag teamed a rather large zombie and shared a high five and knuckle punch after successful taking it down. He smiled at the moment of shared excitement between his kids and finally cleared his throat to alert them to his presence.

"hey guys Hiram just wanted me to let you guys know that dinner is ready" Leroy announced at the teens who both nodded and rose from their seats to turn off the game and put the controllers away

"oh and your mom and sister just got here to" Leroy barely finished his sentence as they raced past him to the two lady's in the hall

" hey mom" greeted Puck quickly kissing the woman's cheek before scooping up his little sister with an excited shout of 'Ally cat' that made the six year old start giggling at her big brother as he span them around cheerful

"Hey Trish" said Rachel hugging the older woman and also placing a kiss on her cheek before stealing the giggling girl from a now pouting Puck

"Hey Lis, how was today?" Rachel asked the girl as she started walking toward the dining room with the girl still in her arms as everyone listen to the little girl talk excitedly about what she had done that day with her mommy. They all sat around the table as Hiram placed their food before them, everyone offering a quiet thank you to the man as he did so. Once Hiram was finally seated the weekly Berry-Puckerman family night was officially started, it happened every Wednesday and God help anyone who missed the event.

"so what have you guy got planned for the rest of the break?" Asked Trish looking at the teens knowing they would be attacked at the hip as always during the holidays.

" well we have to attend a mini Christmas party thing tomorrow that MR Schue has arranged for everyone in glee club that is pretty much mandatory though no one wants to go, after that we will just do whatever" replied Rachel as Puck was inhaling his food but nodded along with Rachel's brief summery. The adults shared a look and smiled knowing that 'whatever' consisted of the teens being parked in front of a T.V playing games and eating junk food till they were ill. After they finished eating they all got up to do their assigned jobs of family clean up before crashing in the living room to watch a family move (after the family debate of who picks), they all eventually got tired and went to bed for the night.

Rachel groaned as she was waking up due to an excited 6 year old bouncing on the bed instead of the alarm clock

"Come on Rachel wakey, wakey, we can make pancakes together with Noah please?" pouted the little girl Rachel sighed at being woken from her pleasant dreams of a certain blonde cheerleader but was unable to be mad at the bundle of energy that was Alyssa Puckerman and her adorable pout

"Alright, alright, I'm up already, how about you go wake up Noah and I'll quickly get ready okay squirt?" asked Rachel as the girl quickly bobbed her head in agreement before taking off out of the room to find Puck. Rachel smiled as she quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and throwing her hair up in a messy bun before stepping out of the room only to be knocked into by the flying ball of energy.

"Is Noah up?" Rachel Question the excitable girl who nodded quickly as they saw Puck stumble out of his bedroom door in jeans and t-shirt puck raised his head slightly in greeting to his fellow teen who returned the gesture before throwing a now giggling Alyssa over her shoulder and bouncing down the stairs with girl laughing merrily and Puck smiling behind them. The adults already in the kitchen smiled at the normal sound of Thursday morning when the Puckerman's usually stay over.

"Good morning" they all said as the three children came into the kitchen the teens muttered back at them and Alyssa finally escaping from Rachel's shoulder ran over and offered all the adults a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek, causing everyone to grin.

"Come on then demon let's make you some pancakes since that why we are all up so early" said puck with an easy smile as Rachel handed him a coffee which he gladly accepted. An hour later the trio sat down and ate their pancakes as the adults started cleaning the mess that the mini food fight had created with content smiles.

"Rachel, Noah would you guy's mind taking Alyssa to the park this morning before you head out to glee just we have some business to attend to but one of us will be done by the time you get back" Trish asked the teens who were both already nodding.

"yeah sure, no problem mom" said Noah as he kissed her cheek

"Thank you guys" said the woman hugging the three of them before wishing them farewell and walked out the door with the Berry men. The three quickly got ready for the park making sure that Alyssa was bundled up nice and warm for the cold Christmas weather, Puck went to start his truck and warm it up a bit as Rachel locked the house up and got Alyssa buckled in the back before hopping in the passenger seat and they all headed off to the park for some good childish fun.

They came back nearly three hours later and quickly ran in the house where they were greeted by Hiram who was holding three mugs of hot chocolate, complete with cream and marshmallows that was quickly and thankfully accepted

"thanks dad, these are great" said Rachel as the two Puckerman's nodded in agreement Hiram smiled, then promptly broke into laughter as all three of them had matching moustaches and ushered the two teen to go get cleaned up for their party this afternoon, the two quickly nodded and raced up the stairs.

They came down about an hour and a half later with Puck looking his normal handsome self dressed in black jeans and a dark green button down shirt, Rachel was wearing something similar but with grey slacks and a white button down shirt. Puck raised a silent eyebrow at the girl, knowing that this was not a side of herself that she shared with the glee club or anyone at school for that matter. Rachel just shrugged

"It's way too cold for skirts or dresses" she said easily , Puck just nodded with a shrug as they both went to their separate cars, Puck felt the familiar guilt tug at his heart for once again pretending that his best friend was no body to him before telling her to drive safely and that he will meet her there. Rachel nodded and set off down the street towards the school. Puck arrived an hour later and sneakily snuck the beer into the choir room while Rachel distracted Mr Schue to prevent him getting caught; he sent her a silent thank you that she acknowledged with a slight nod.

"Bout time you got here we were going crazy with this lame arse party, even Berry looks like she would rather be anywhere but here." Said Santana while everyone quickly agree with the Latina and grabbed a bottle of beer and hiding it in their red cups of 'juice' the party was finally underway.

Rachel's arm quick shot out to catch Quinn who stumbled due to the amount she has had to drink and brought the cheerleader into her chest safely to hold her steady for a few moments before letting go slowly but keeping her hand resting gently on the slender hips of the hazel eyed girl. Quinn felt a bit dazed at being in such close proximity to the diva that is holding her safely _she is so warm, and she makes me feel so safe when she holds me and my god why does she look so hot dressed like this._ Quinn thought to herself wanting to lean closer to the smaller girl but remembered other people where about so she shuck her head and focused on what Rachel was saying.

"You okay there Quinn?" asked Rachel eyes full of concern for the taller girl as she swayed slightly. Quinn looked at Rachel strangely before glancing down at the hands that where still slightly supporting her the back into the eyes of the girl who had saved her from falling, Quinn felt her lip quirk up slightly at the blush that spread across the smaller girls face and bashfully dipped her head down only for her slight smile to be replaced by a frown when the small warm hands quickly left her body completely. Rachel looked up and saw the frown on the taller girls face and started to panic slightly for upsetting the beautiful girl.

"S..Sorry about that Quinn I shouldn't of erm…grabbed you like that, it's just I um…I thought that you were going to fall, which I'm not saying that you were because I'm sure that you have excellent balance being a cheerleader and all, and er… your always so graceful and um... well I apologise." Rambled Rachel feeling increasingly nervous around the beautiful blonde she had just been holding. _'what the bloody hell Rachel? what an idiot, could I have made myself look any stupider no the wonder she thinks you a loser you act like dim-witted stuttering fool every time you talk to her all you had to say was a simple I'm sorry and you go rambling about nothing, fuck sakes Rachel suck it up_ thought Rachel she faced Quinn just in time for the blonde to reply

"whatever yeti next time just keep your manly hands to yourself" snapped Quinn who quickly turned around and walk away before mentally slapping herself for being so mean to the girl that just saved her from an embarrassing fall and who had complemented her in her own awkward roundabout way that nearly made Quinn smile. Quinn made her way back over to her seat with the jocks and cheerleaders but couldn't help her gaze from drifting to the little diva that look a little sad before turning back to listen to Santana telling a story about Jewfrow, fire, dumpster and a cat...WTF? Mr Schue had disappeared off somewhere and Santana thought that it was the perfect time to play a couple of drinking games. The group had just started to play I never before both Rachel's and Puck's phones went off rather loudly they excused themselves from the circle and stepped a few feet away but everyone was shamelessly listening to the conversations.

"WHAT" screamed Rachel looking rather panicked that caught the attention of everyone, they saw the colour drain out of her face before the girl quickly snapped her phone shut and started gathering her thing as quickly as possible she quickly looked at Quinn then turned to face the door

"Rachel are you ok?" asked Tina Rachel just nodded and mumble about a family emergency and took off out the door.

"Please tell me this is a joke mom" they heard Puck beg as he had a look similar to Rachel's they saw Puck run his hand through his hair before shutting his phone and grabbed his stuff ready to leave as well only to be stopped by Santana

"what the hell is going on Puckerman first Berry goes running off like she has seen a ghost and now you don't look much better and you are about to just up and leave al well" shouted the Latina though she would never admit it to anyone that she was worried for the two Jews in the group she had never seen either of them look so shaken or white.

"Look Santana something happened and my mom is good friend's with Rachel's dad's so I gotta go ok, now just get out of the way" snapped Puck as he pushed past and sprinted for the door

"Are her dad's ok Puck" shouted Quinn quickly before the boy could leave also concerned for the pair though more so for the small diva, Quinn watched as the boy's shoulders slumped barley turning his head he said that he didn't know and took off out the door everyone just looked at each other silently for a while before Santana spoke up

"well I think that's enough for one night, so how bout we all head home? Then in the morning if haven't heard anything from any of them we will go to their houses to see if they are ok" propositioned the Latina everyone agreed as no one could think of a better plan.

The next morning Quinn rang Rachel's number several times only to be meet with the same message over and over again…_the number that you are calling has been disconnected please hang up and try again. _The blonde really started to worry when she tried to call Puck as was meet with the same thing she quickly sent out a mass text asking all the club if they have heard anything form the duo only to get a mass of no's in return and an agreement to all meet at the diva's house in ten minutes Quinn felt herself start to panic as thoughts of the diva being hurt somewhere started to fill the blondes mind_ please be ok, please I am so sorry Rachel please be ok_ keep going through her mind as she raced to Rachel's house seeing that everyone was already there they made their way up to the porch and knocked on the door only to find the door slightly open, everyone looked at each other worriedly and stepped into the house only to find it looked like a bomb had hit. It was obvious that the Berry's had all packed up and left in a hurry leaving anything that was not needed the went to the diva's room and found it completely bare except the bed and anything else that was rather large Quinn walked over to the desk and found a note all it said was

_We will come back_.

The group felt rather shaken at what they had found and headed over to the Puckerman's in search of answers, when they got there they all felt like crying this house was the same as the last everything carryable gone and left in a hurry an identical note left in Puck's room. Everyone looked at each other getting bad vibes about the entire situation. _Where are you Rachel _was the only though going through the Quinn Fabray's mind.

"Look they both said that there was some family emergency right maybe they just had to travel for the emergency which is why they packed up so quickly. They will probably be back when school starts again and everything will be back to normal" said Kurt trying to sound confident in what he was saying everyone tried believing him but in the back of their minds they were not so sure.

Where had their fellow glee clubbers had gone?

Where they ok?

When would they be back?

What had happened that they needed to disappear for?

Why had they not even said goodbye?

Just what the fuck was going on?

Is what played through every single mind of the teenagers as the all left their friends empty houses and headed back to their own, their phone's never left their hands in hope of some form of message from one of the Jews.

A/N: so what you guys think should I continue or just leave it, please let me know


	2. Fall from Grace

Hey thank you for all your comments your support is awesome will try to update as quickly as I can and will try to keep it at least weekly.

So this chapter will be a bit boring but will try to make it interesting as possible. There will be a bit of Finn bashing, (because he is an idiot and I don't like him) but I will try to keep it to a min.

Oh and I own nothing.

**Fall from grace**.

The rest of winter break went by slowly for the rest of the gleeks, for once wishing that the holidays where over so that they could get back to school so they could see if their still missing friends had made appearance yet.

It was the day before the group went back to school and they met again at breadsticks drinking coffee and looking at each silently begging each other with their eyes for someone to have some news on the missing teammates only to be disappointed when nobody new anything. They chatted casually about the holidays but the excitement that should have been there was nowhere to be seen. They parted ways with a silent pray for tomorrow.

The break is finally over and all the glee kids stand outside in the pouring rain just hoping for a glance at one the Jews hoping that they will be here. 10 minutes after the bell they know that they are not here and they are all feeling different levels of devastated. By the end of the day they trudge into glee only to be met with a sad looking Mr Schue sitting at the front of the class.

"Hey guys please take a seat" he said and waited for everyone to get settled and watched as they shared scared, hopeful and terrified stares with each other and he knows they know he going to talk about the missing members and he is devastated that he can't give them the answers they are looking for nor the comfort that some of them seem to desperately need so he took a deep breath and faced the class.

"As you guys know Rachel and Puck have left for lack of better term, I talked to their parents on the phone the other day only to be informed that neither child will be returning for the rest of this school year but that they will both be back by the beginning of the next school year." relayed Mr Schue watch as heart break spread through the faces of most of his students, Quinn looked as though she were going to break down there and then which worried him immensely.

"How can they do this to us? To me! " shouted Finn jumping to his feet in anger, knocking the chair over as he stood.

"how can they just leave us member's short, they know no one else will join and they are ruining our chances this year because they want some time off, how is that being a team player, they are both being selfish, and who am I supposed to sing with now? Who is going to support me?" said Finn looking around to see who agreed with him only to be met with shock and anger

"How fucking dare you! You dim-witted brat! How can you only think about yourself? We have no idea why they left but I highly doubt that it was just for some fucking time off!" raged an extremely pissed off Quinn Fabray who was being held back by Santana, Brittany and Mike and they were still struggling to contain the suddenly angry girl. Sam, Kurt and Tina where holding back an equally angry Mercedes

"Stop being so god damn selfish Hudson! This is not about you at all. For fuck sake!" screamed the dark skinned girl "It's not just your precious Rachel that disappeared Puck is missing as well!" the girl finish and stormed out of the room in an excellent diva storm out, they all looked at Finn who looked like a cross between a constipated toddler and a fish trying to figure out what just happened. The door opened again by mike for Santana and Brittany to wrestle a still struggling Quinn out of the door and into the next empty class room. The rest of the club looked at Finn with anger and disbelief that the boy would be so uncaring for their friends and his ex-girlfriend, they also left the room uttering angry comments to the boy as they passed.

In the next room Santana was still trying to keep Quinn from going back and slapping the idiot that was Finn Hudson. Santana decided that the only way to get through to her enraged friend was to snap her out of it…literally.

"Quinn you need to calm the fuck down" snapped Santana as she release the girl "We are all pissed at the man child but we need to keep our cool, nobody is helping anyone by getting pissed" She finished with a sigh feeling frustration run through her body at being so helpless in the current situation.

"Why the heck you so pissed anyway Q? It's not exactly like you liked the hobbit and you didn't get on with Puck that much either" asked Santana with look of confusion.

"I…I don't know I just…" Quinn trailed off unable to give an explanation to her friend.

"She likes Rachel, that's why she so mad S, because she likes Rachel like you like me" explained Brittany to the two as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Er B I don't like Rachel much at all never mind in the same way as you and S" said Quinn quickly a slight blush forming on her cheeks for reasons unknowing to her as she watched as Brittany just smiled at her. Santana noticed how uncomfortable Quinn was feeling decided to change the subject and bumped shoulders with Quinn with a slight mischievous smile

"How about we teach Finny poo a lesson hum… we can make his life hell for what he said? Hum I'm thinking a slushy bath and a boycott against him in football see if we can get him dethroned. Sound good?" asked Santana Quinn nodded slightly better now she had something else to think about for a bit.

"Thank you guys, I don't know what is going on with me at the minute but thank you, for having my back " whisper Quinn to her best friends as she was enveloped in hugs from the girls missing the sad looks that they sent each other above the girls head.

A week later after much scheming and planning the unholy trinity decided to pay Hudson back for his selfishness. They rounded up every football and hockey player and every cheerleader they could find each had two slushies each and stormed into the cafeteria. Everything went deathly silent at the sight everyone wondering who was in for it today and what pissed the group off. Santana hopped onto a table followed by Quinn and Brittany as the rest of their group stood in a semi-circle beneath the girls

"HUDSON" bellowed Santana "Get the fuck up here now" Finn looked around confused but slowly made his way to the girls

"This is it Hudson we have all had a talk and we have decided that you no longer deserve the title of quarterback and since you good for nothing else… you have been declared a loser so we would like to give you a proper farewell from popularity and a welcome to loser Ville" Santana raised her hand slightly and the cherrios and jocks literally drowned the idiot in slush. The whole school watch in shock and awe as the freakishly tall boy turned into a slushy statue

"Have fun with your new loser friend Hudson" said Santana as she hopped off the table and walk away with the group following

"Don't bother showing your face at football or at glee you won't be welcome" said Quinn as she followed behind the rest of the group.

A few thousand miles away in a dark cold forest Rachel and Puck where running through it as fast as they could with all the stuff they were carrying, their breathing was ragged as they turned to glance at one another. They quickly looked behind to see Hiram and Trish not far behind also carrying ridiculous amounts of stuff and up ahead as Leroy berry carrying Alyssa and leading the way for the little group hoping that they would soon reach their destination. They had been on foot for three days now, running, praying that they would make it.

Up ahead 6 shadows loomed at a slightly raised bit of the ground the group slowed to a stop looking at the group of shadows with fear and anxiety wondering who it was.

Friendly or enemy?

"Welcome back Berry" said a deep voice from one of the group

A/N so here is the second chapter it's a lot shorter but was more of just a filler chapter.

Rachel and Puck are going to be missing for about 9 months or so what on earth will they be doing in that time? Epically when they are in a forest? Who knows?

P.S please let me know at any point if you would like me to discontinue this story

Thanks


End file.
